¡Buenos días, Nico!
by MagicAi
Summary: Nico odia despertar temprano. Will probablemente también. Pero quizás sea un mal necesario. O quizás no sea malo en absoluto. ¡SOLANGELO!


_**Para Karen, quien merece los Elíseos pero no puedo dárselos, así que se tendrá que conformar con Solangelo.**_

 _ **¡Buenos días, Nico!**_

Llegado el cuarto día, Nico volvió a casa.

Siendo que "casa" era un término que no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de utilizar en los últimos años, trataba de no ser exigente al respecto, pero al lugar al que iba no se le podía llamar realmente "casa" y tampoco estaba "regresando" porque jamás se había instalado allí.

Era, por supuesto, la Cabaña de Hades.

Nico tuvo que permanecer unos días en la enfermería, los días más monótonos y reconfortantemente aburridos que había vivido en muchísimo tiempo. Pero el plazo se había cumplido, por lo que se dirigió a la cabaña trece, cargando sus pertenencias y suspirando al ver la (aún) feísima decoración del lugar.

Cargaba una caja de cartón mediana, en la cual llevaba sus cosas, así que la colocó en una de las camas y comenzó a vaciarla. En los días que pasó en la enfermería, le habían hecho algunos regalos. Supuso que era una especie de tradición para levantar la moral de las personas que tienen una experiencia cercana a la muerte o a convertirse en sombras para salvar el mundo. Aún así, la caja estaba mayormente vacía. Sacó su espada negra y la colocó junto a la cama que decidió sería la suya, descansando contra la pared. También acomodó una maceta con unas flores amarillas que los hijos de Apolo le habían dado (él nunca había tenido flores, le preocupaba no ser capaz de cuidarlas. De momento estaban sanas y bonitas, así que las dejó en la ventana), y un pequeño libro que los chicos habían hecho.

Era un trabajo de último minuto, habían dicho ellos. Era en realidad un puñado de hojas blancas atadas a dos trozos de cartón decorados. Dicho así, sonaba lamentable, pero era algo realmente bonito. Le habían pegado caracolas de mar que Percy en persona se encargó de reunir, y mucha brillantina, que de seguro era cosa de Frank. La portada decía " _mejórate!"_ y dentro todas las hojas estaban rellenas con mensajes de los campistas para agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho. Nico no sabía de quién había sido la idea. Muy a su pesar, el mirar ese pequeño librito lo hacía sonreír. Incluso Reyna había puesto una pequeña nota:

 _Nico: eres un gran guerrero, y un amigo de verdad. Espero que sepas que eres bienvenido a nuestro campamento en cualquier momento. Nunca olvidaremos tus valientes acciones ni tu lealtad. Eres un digno hijo de los dioses._

Era muy formal y extraño, en especial cuando estaba justo encima de la de Jason, que había anotado con un marcador azul:

 _¡Hey, Nico! Espero que te mejores pronto. Todo el asunto de las notas y las firmas habría sido mucho más sencillo si hubieses tenido un yeso, pero dado que no te rompiste nada, se nos ocurrió esto ¡espero que te guste!_

Y luego:

 _PD: estamos felices de que no te rompiste nada y no necesites un yeso._

Esa era sólo la primera página, todos habían escrito algo. Había leído varias veces el de todos, siempre sonriendo, excepto el de Will Solace, porque su letra era pésima y no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía. Pero había dibujado un diminuto sol sonriente junto a su nombre, y ese detalle era suficiente.

También guardó un cambio de ropa, las medicinas que le habían dado en la enfermería, y un montón de Gatored. Eso era todo lo que poseía.

Y no se le ocurriría quejarse porque, la verdad, era más de lo que se habría atrevido a desear. Más de lo que tenía antes, y probablemente, mucho más de lo que merecía. Él no había ganado la guerra, él sólo había hecho lo que le correspondía hacer y casi se mata en el proceso. Y eso era todo.

Tenía una cabaña, tenía una espada, y tenía regalos de personas que _genuinamente_ se preocupaban por él. Eso era simplemente _más._

Lo único que podría pedir ahora era una noche completa de sueño. La enfermería realmente le había ayudado, pero tenía problemas para dormir allí (se desmayó una vez o dos. No creía que eso contara). No estaba acostumbrado a dormir cerca de otras personas, y no podía fingir que estaba solo cuando podía oírlos a todos. Los pasos, los susurros, y bostezos. Tampoco podía ignorar el olor a desinfectante en el aire.

En la cabaña estaba solo. No había sonidos, ni luces, y todo el lugar olía a tierra y a humedad. Pero eso estaba bien, era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Así que se durmió.

oOo

—Tiempo de levantarse y brillar, pequeña sombra.

Nico emitió un sonido que probablemente sonó como "¿ueh?" antes de despertarse por completo. Había alguien allí. En su cabaña. Sonriendo y sosteniendo algo sobre su cabeza. Nico estiró la mano hasta su espada y se colocó en posición de ataque. En la cama. Y aún vestido con la ropa del día anterior. Bastante patético. Will sonrió.

—Buenos días para ti también,di Angelo.

—Solace—Nico volvió a colocar la espada contra la pared y se levantó. No le parecía bien quedarse sentado, pero no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, así que las balanceó de un lado al otro con sus ojos fijos en la pared—¿qué haces aquí?

—Esto te sonará horrible pero no confío en ti.

El italiano lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Estaba acostumbrado a que dudaran de él y sus lealtades, pero no estaba seguro de _qué_ era lo que no le estaban confiando esta vez. Will arrojó luz en el asunto sin necesidad de que le preguntara.

—Es hora de tus medicamentos y sé que no los tomarás si no te los doy yo.

Oh

—¡Oh! Yo… por supuesto, iba a tomarlos, justo ahora…

—Estabas dormido.

—Iba a…

Nico miró el pequeño reloj en la pared, que era negro, con los números blancos y las manijas parecían ser huesos o algo así. ¿Qué había hecho para ofender a quien decoró ese lugar? En fin, el reloj decía que eran las 08:07. Tan temprano.

—No importa—Will le extendió un vaso con agua y dos píldoras pequeñas, que tenía en las manos desde antes de despertarlo—, no me molesta venir a despertarte si eso significa que las tomarás apropiadamente.

Nico aceptó lo que el rubio le ofrecía y tragó las pastillas con algo de esfuerzo. Luego, suspiró, y permaneció inmóvil, sosteniendo el vaso, y preguntándose qué más podría querer aquel hijo de Apolo.

—Gracias—dijo—. Umh, me aseguraré de despertar solo mañana.

—No me molesta—repitió Solace. Tomó el vaso y salió, saludándolo con la mano y ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa—. Nos vemos luego.

En el desayuno (porque sí, por culpa de Will, Nico se había despertado a tiempo para el desayuno), el hijo de Apolo no lo trató diferente. Bueno, para ser justos, no interactuaron demasiado. Nico se quedó un largo rato mirándolo, preguntándose si lo de la mañana había sido real o no (no es que le pareciera extraño, no del todo, así era el rubio, atento. Es sólo que era una experiencia más bien bizarra el pensar que Will había despertado y su primer pensamiento había sido "Oh, debo ir a ver a Nico"), y al notar que era observado, el rubio lo saludó con su mano y siguió con lo suyo. Nico decidió no mirar más.

oOo

Will apareció también la mañana siguiente. Y la que le siguió a esa. Nico empezó a hacerse a la idea de que así sería hasta que cumpliera el plazo que el doctor (Will) le había encomendado para tomar sus medicamentos. Luego de la cuarta vez, el italiano dejó de amenazar al visitante con su espada apenas éste hacía notar su presencia, y optó por limitarse a observarlo con esa mirada suya que decía "estoy más dormido que despierto, pero aún así puedo matarte ahora mismo" cada vez que el rubio lo despertaba de forma brusca.

Una noche, sin embargo, Nico reparó en el simple hecho de que la suerte no iba a permanecer de su lado. Hacía años que el joven semidiós sufría de insomnio. Ni siquiera era algo particularmente malo, no es como si se dedicara a pensar en todos sus errores pasados o en las tragedias que le habían ocurrido y las otras tantas que seguro le esperaban. No. Era mucho más simple que eso. Era que no podía dormir. Y pasaba horas allí, moviéndose de un lado al otro, sintiendo el cansancio del día pero incapaz de hacer algo al respecto y, eventualmente, enojándose consigo mismo por no poder conciliar el sueño. Lo cual, por supuesto, no ayudaba.

Nico pensó en muchas cosas (su pasado podía no ser la causa de su insomnio, pero si no ocupaba su revoltosa mente con algo más, de seguro aparecería el tema), y algo en lo que reparó, muy tarde, es que lo de los medicamentos bien podría ser un truco para envenenarlo.

Bien, no es que creyera que Will Solace quería matarlo. El hecho de que siguiera vivo en ese momento era prueba más que suficiente, ya que nadie había tenido tantas oportunidades como el rubio de acabar con él. Lo que sorprendió a Nico, en realidad, fue que la posibilidad no hubiese aparecido en su mente hasta ahora. Él era paranoico, nadie podía culparlo, sobrevivir sólo durante años te lleva inevitablemente a eso. Sin embargo, jamás se le ocurrió que Will querría hacerle daño. Últimamente, no sentía ningún tipo de hostilidad hacia él, no, al menos, del tipo asesina. Tal vez sus acciones durante la guerra finalmente lo habían hecho merecedor de ser parte del grupo. O, por lo menos, de no ser su enemigo.

Cuando Will llegó, Nico, por supuesto, seguía despierto. El rubio arqueó una ceja cuando el menor se sentó suspirando.

—¿Mala noche?

Nico se sentía exhausto, tomó el vaso de agua y las cápsulas que el hijo de Apolo le ofrecía, asintiendo. No tenía ganas de conversar.

Se le ocurrió que quizás estaba siendo grosero. Will estaba ahí por él, como un favor. Nico nunca se lo había pedido, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que Solace quería ayudar. Así que lo miró e intentó sonreír. Se interrumpió para bostezar, pero el más alto sólo permaneció mirándolo asombrado.

— _Oh—_ susurró Will.

Nico no entendía muy bien la reacción. Él literalmente no había dicho nada. Parpadeó para alejar el sueño y depositó el vaso en el suelo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué?—preguntó finalmente.

—¿Qué?—repitió el rubio—¡ah! Nada, no es nada. Bueno… te veo luego.

Y salió. Si el rubio estaba sonrojado, Nico no se encontraba en posición de notarlo, ya que seguía bastante desorientado, así que optó por ignorarlo y dejarse caer una vez más en la cama, sabiendo que no existía la opción de dormir.

oOo

A pesar de haber aceptado con cautela la posibilidad de que nadie en el campamento quería verlo muerto (o, al menos, de que nadie tomaría acciones para llevar a cabo dicho propósito), el hijo de Hades seguía durmiendo con la espada de hierro Estigio junto a él.

Por eso mismo, cuando, unas noches más tarde, Will se coló en su cabaña a las cuatro y media de la mañana, el primer instinto de Nico fue llevar la espada hasta el cuello del intruso. Tenía el sueño ligero y había oído un ruido, por supuesto, no tenía idea de que se trataba de Will hasta que lo vio con la poca iluminación de la luna.

El hijo de Apolo no se veía asustado, aunque sí un poco sorprendido. Perezosamente, la mente de Nico vagó hacia las primeras mañanas cuando el curandero lo despertaba y su reacción era apuntarle con una espada. Nunca le pareció que el otro se asustara en absoluto. Vagamente se cuestionó cuántos de los pacientes que el rubio cuidaba lo recibían de forma similar, y se preocupó un poco. Bajó la espada.

—Solace, ¿estás loco? Casi te mato.

—Si _tú_ casi me matas, ¿por qué soy _yo_ el loco?

—¡Porque te metes en la cabaña de un loco mientras éste duerme!

Will bajó la mirada, incómodamente de pie donde el otro lo había detenido con el arma.

—Lo siento, creí que podrías estar despierto.

Luego de la extraña salida de Will la noche que el hijo de Hades tuvo insomnio por primera vez en un tiempo, el hecho se había repetido varias veces y el rubio ya no se sorprendía de encontrar al otro despierto por las mañanas, de modo que la suposición no era muy aventurada. Lo extraño, más bien, era que Nico estuviese durmiendo bien esa noche (claro, antes de la llegada de su doctor, porque ahora estaba totalmente despierto). La situación, aún así, era bastante bizarra.

—¿Necesitabas algo?—decidió preguntar Nico. Will no respondió, de modo que, en su lugar, el hijo de Hades preguntó—¿Estás bien?

—N–Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Lo lamento, sólo…

Solace parecía cansado, avergonzado, y, si Nico no se equivocaba, un poco asustado. Se acomodó hasta que logró estar sentado de forma cómoda, sintiendo que esto tomaría tiempo. El rubio seguía parado, así que Nico le señaló la cama, y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Era un sueño?—preguntó lo más despreocupadamente que pudo.

—Lo… ¿Qué?

—Que si tuviste una pesadilla.

Will lo miró un poco sorprendido, y Nico consideró ofenderse. Bueno, tal vez no era el sujeto más sensible del mundo, pero él también era un semidiós después de todo. Quizás no uno muy convencional, pero tenía las mismas experiencias. Hiperactividad, dislexia y pesadillas. Todo el paquete. No iba a enojarse si Will acudía a él.

—Sí… sí, fueron pesadillas—cedió el rubio finalmente—. No es que no esté acostumbrado pero no quería estar solo. Creo.

Nico bostezó, y Will le lanzó una mirada de culpabilidad.

—¿Quieres contarme qué soñaste?

—Oh… ¿No?

—Está bien—Nico asintió incómodo y adormilado. No sabía qué hacer en estas situaciones. Estaba actuando como Bianca lo hacía cuando él tenía pesadillas (no exactamente. Bianca lo abrazaba y le susurraba hasta que se calmara, y luego hacía que le contara lo que había soñado. Pero Nico no era el hermano de Will, y si intentaba abrazarlo ahora el rubio quizás lo matara o algo. No sabía cómo reaccionaban las personas ante el contacto físico inesperado, sólo se conocía a sí mismo)—¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

—¿...Puedo?

Nico intentó sonreír. Dioses, estaba muy adormilado.

—Seguro. Pero debes irte antes de que amanezca para que las Arpías no te coman por salir de otra cabaña. ¿Cómo las evitaste para…? Sabes qué, no importa. Si quieres dormir, toma cualquiera de las camas—Nico miró alrededor, como para confirmar que las camas extra siguieran allí—. Si quieres, umh, hablar…

—Dormir está bien—se apresuró a responder Will—. Estoy cansado.

Will se acomodó en la cama junto a la de Nico, y el italiano cerró los ojos. No iba a dormir, le costaba mucho hacerlo cuando había alguien más.

—Gracias, Nico—susurró Will—. La verdad, pensé que no te agradaba.

Di Angelo pensó en cuentionarle de dónde sacó tal idea, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso. Sabía muy bien que todo el mundo asumía eso. No abrió los ojos, pese a estar muy despierto.

—¿Entonces por qué viniste aquí?

—Porque tú sí me agradas.

—De acuerdo… de acuerdo. No me caes mal.

—Gracias.

—¿Por caerme bien?

—Por dejar que me quede.

—Oh, bueno—Nico bostezó de nuevo, y esta vez el otro lo imitó—. Cuando quieras, Will.

El hijo de Hades no se durmió hasta que el rubio lo hizo. Se dijo que era por seguridad, porque si Will estaba planeando atacarlo, no podría hacerlo mientras dormía. En realidad, sabía que era para asegurarse de que Will se calmara y lograra descansar.

oOo

Cuando Nico despertó, eran las ocho y Will seguía dormido allí. Faltaba un poco para que los llamaran para desayunar, pero probablemente los otros Apolos ya estaban levantados. Nico maldijo por lo bajo.

—Solace, despierta.

Will abrió los ojos casi de inmediato. Sueño ligero. Como sea, el rubio suspiró y se acurrucó más.

—Eres un fracaso como hijo del dios del Sol—apuntó di Angelo—. Son las ocho. Tienes que volver a tu cabaña.

—¡Oh!—ante eso, Will se incorporó rápidamente y salió corriendo.

Un poco grosero, pero no iba a quejarse. Nico se pasó una mano por el cabello, sorprendido de haber dormido aún estando consciente de la presencia del curandero allí. No creía haber estado tan cansado. Estaba por levantarse para cambiarse cuando el rubio volvió a entrar corriendo.

—Ya volví, ya volví. Aquí tienes.

Will le pasó su medicamento y un vaso de agua, como siempre. Con todo, Nico había olvidado el asunto. Se tragó la píldora rápidamente.

—¿Tus hermanos se dieron cuenta de que no estabas?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Y qué les dijiste?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Toda la cabaña de Apolo le estuvo sonriendo de forma extraña el día entero.

oOo

—Creí que ya había terminado con el medicamento.

—Y así es.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—Quería decirte buenos días.

—Oh…

—Buenos días, Nico.

—Buenos días, Will.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Bueno, hace un mes Karen me etiquetó en una foto en Facebook, que era algo así como "etiqueta a alguien y si no responde en 5 minutos te debe un One-shot". Creo que contesté 8 minutos después. En fin, fue una buena excusa para escribir, pero no tenía ninguna buena idea, así que saqué fragmentos viejos de ideas que no tenían razón de existir, y las metí todas acá sin ningún motivo. Salió esto. Perdón, Karen, por haber tardado tanto tiempo para hacer este desastre. ¿Al menos espero que haya sido divertido?**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen.**_


End file.
